


S.E.M Plays Uno

by eurekadiary



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: And Also 500 Pickup, Gen, The Gang Plays Uno, might write one of these fics for cafe parade since asselin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurekadiary/pseuds/eurekadiary
Summary: "“It’s all math. If I calculate what cards I might get in my next hand, I can brainstorm different paths and courses of action. It’s as easy as finding x.”"Or: S.E.M plays Uno. Exactly what it says on the title.





	S.E.M Plays Uno

“It’s all math. If I calculate what cards I might get in my next hand, I can brainstorm different paths and courses of action. It’s as easy as finding x.” A slight grin appears on Michio’s face as he looks down at his Uno cards. His eyes flicker back up to the faces of his teammates; Rui is happy as usual, but Jiro seems more disgruntled than usual.

Or maybe Rui’s just good at masking his displeasure. Rui has always been good at seeming happy.

“It’s only easy for you because you’re a math teacher,” Jiro grumbles. He sets down a green “9” card to adhere to Michio’s yellow “9” card, which rested on the top of the card pile. “This game is all luck. Unlike horse racing, which requires some skill, as you get a horse’s track record to help you when you bet--”

“Jiro, we are _ not _ going betting on horses! We’re idols, and we probably don’t have time for that.” Michio sighs. “Also, it’s your turn, Rui. Please play a card.”

“_Got it! _” Rui’s smile never leaves his face as he places down a green “3”. He doesn’t understand why Michio and Jiro are getting so worked up. It’s just a game, after all. Sure, he’s seen some things on the internet regarding Uno’s status as a life-ruining, soul-crushing game, but they all came from Asselin BB II, who probably hasn’t played any Uno in his life.

Rui watches with widened eyes as Michio places down a +4 card on the pile. Grumbling to himself, Jiro swears and draws four cards. Clearly the cards don’t seem to be in the brunette’s favor-- and it’s something he clearly doesn’t like. Meanwhile, Rui has to suppress a giggle. Seeing his two coworkers being so serious about a game is laughter-inducing to him.

It’s only then that he’s hit with a devilishly brilliant idea.

“_Guys! _ I have a good _ idea! _ ” The sound of Rui’s voice draws the attention of Michio and Jiro, drawing their heads out of their cards. Rui sees that while Michio has whittled down his cards to a scant few, Jiro holds almost half the deck. (Well, that’s just the way fate works.) “How about after Uno finishes, we all play _ 500 pickup? _”

“What’s 500 pickup?” Michio raises one thin eyebrow and pushes up his glasses; he hasn’t heard of 500 pickup before, but he’s willing to learn what it is from Rui. “Is it one of those house rules that I’ve heard people talk about?” Maybe S.E.M should have their own set of house rules, if Michio does decide to continue these “S.E.M Game Nights” they’ve been having at Jiro’s apartment.

“It’s when after the game ends, you take all of the _ cards _ and _ pick them up! _” Rui grins as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. Jiro seems unfazed; he’s probably thinking about how much of a hassle picking up 500 cards must be. Michio counts the cards. It may seem hard to some, but for someone like him, the task is an easy one.

“But we don’t have 500 cards, Rui.” Michio’s trying to be as understanding and empathetic as possible as he reaches across the table to touch Rui’s wrist. He doesn’t want to let Rui down, because the amount of cards on the table and in their hands does not total up to 500. “So what are we gonna play? 108 pickup?”

Miraculously, Rui pulls out four more decks of “Uno.” “Now we have _ 500! _ ” Rui finishes with a self-assured smile. “So now we just wait for someone to _ lose _ so they can _ pick them up! _”

“You know, this seems like an awful lot of work, Rui. Are you sure you would subject someone to something like this?” Jiro doesn’t catch on to the idea. What’s the point of scattering some cards just for some game? Besides, 500 pickup isn’t even a real part of Uno. It has the potential to be a house rule, yes, but nothing more than that. “This is one of the worst ideas I have ever heard, and I’ve heard a _ fuck _ ton of your ideas.”

“Aw, is someone mad that they’re going to be playing 500 pickup tonight?” The comment is completely deadpan coming out of Michio’s mouth, but it still draws a laugh (or at least a chuckle) from the two men in front of him. “Well, that’s life. Now let us continue.”

To no one’s surprise, Jiro ends up playing 500 pickup once the game of Uno ends.

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was write something to get rid of some minor writer's block, so I'd like to apologize if this was shorter than what you expected. I hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> Also, I ended up writing this and proofreading it really late at night, so there are probably some small mistakes. Sorry!


End file.
